Talk:EDI
Finishing the article So, it seems to me this article is only half done. Only the text was moved. The character box and images, not so much. Any chance of those making their way over here as well? Preferably before deleting all the EDI content from the SR2 page again? And please bear in mind that, even with an article for EDI, there still needs to be a section about EDI on the SR2 page. It'll just be shorter. It'll start with a link to this page, then give the key info about her shipboard functions on the Normandy, without elaborating on the plot points. SpartHawg948 22:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) EDI's jokes Referring to the page's text that says, "This sense of humor could also be described as poor, as her jokes are often disconcerting rather than funny." I wanted to ask, just how many jokes has EDI told? We all know the famous "I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees...that is a joke." I know there was one other when Shep and Joker are talking in the cockpit, though I think EDI's line there of "That is a joke, Shepard" is more like she's clarifying on what Joker said. Anyway, just how often does she tell allegedly "disconcerting" jokes? :P It sounds to me more like she's trying to get a handle on how to tell jokes, since she has very limited voice inflection. It's almost like she's saying "that is a joke" because she can't convey sarcasm through voice tone, similar to elcor indicating the tone of what they're saying with words since they can't use tone either. ("Insincere endorsement: you have not experienced Shakespeare until you have heard him in the voice of elcor!") Anyway, I think the sentence could be changed up a bit to be more accurate, but I'm leaving room for the possibility that I don't know every line of EDI's in the game. :) Thoughts? JakeARoonie 00:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : There's at least one more "This is a joke" joke- talk to EDI in the AI Core room anytime after the Collector Ambush (the 'Joker' mission). UERD 00:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I think the "That is a joke" line is EDI's equivalent of laughing within the limitations of her voice synthesizer. --MadCat221 07:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else have a little "Oh, crap" moment when they heard the "humans on their knees" line? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Unique Dialogue Page I have added a unique dialogue page for EDI. The link is under the trivia section and I encourage people to add to the article, rather than in the trivia section. Lancer1289 20:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I disagree that EDI has any unique dialogue. By "unique," it seems that everybody is refferering to comments that available only to a particular squad member in a particular situation, and that a particular dialogue is a revelation of that member's characterization, without any impact whatsoever on the mission. (Thas IS a long definition of it :D) But that long and boring definition will help us refrain from adding every dialogue available to every character in the game. If the definition is cut short, say only the first half of it, EDI will have the most numerous "unique" dialogue, for its dialogues are its and its only. While any squad member can comment that Shepard sends them into "impossible odds" about twice a day, only Grunt says that it is not often enough. There is no EDI comment in that matter, and other characters never (I think so) comment when EDI says something--they only respond to Shepard's choice of comment. : Take Omega, for example. EDI will always say "I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him" before we recruit Archangel. It will only change the sentence when Archangel has been recruited. It's unique in that respect: it provides the plot progression cues for Shep. : EDI is also unique in that it is the ONLY character in the game that can converse with Shep during any mission. (Notable exceptions: Mordin during Horizon, Shep also has the chance to interact with a character during his/her/its loyalty mission, but not on any other mission besides.) Has to be, because without such dialogues there will be no cues for Shep to go on. : And thus, to cut a long argument short, EDI has no unique dialogue because all of its dialogues are available only to it (her, after Joker calls her "Mama"). Braveangel 01:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Headquote Change Since I copied over the headquote from the Normandy SR-2 article, if anyone would like to see a change to the headquote please post them here first. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 20:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just to note, I think that that's the best headquote that EDI has. Either that, or "I have a block which prevents me from truthfully answering that question." Even though the blocks are removed after her unshackling, that's the most (in)famous quote she's got until then. Kyanha 20:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It may be the most well known quote, but for headquotes it's preferable to use quotes that are indicative of the characters personality. And the quote about having a block really doesn't. At least, it doesn't seem to me like it does. I mean, one of Wrex's most oft used (and famous) quotes from the first game is "Shepard." Hardly headquote material. SpartHawg948 20:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Trivia EDI was also the name of the AI piloting the stealth fighter jet in.. uhm... "Stealth". Thoughts? Prismvg 21:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yea no, that EDI was a male voice, and they mean different things. ME2: "Enhanced Defense Intelligence"; Stealth: "Extreme Deep Invader". Also EDI in Stealth is commonly called "UCAV" (Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle) or "Eddie"; not how EDI introduces herself as each letter. Also it where they are installed, ME2: EDI is the AI for a ship while in Stealth, it just pilots one fighter. The name is the only thing in common, and that's only the acronym. Lancer1289 21:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) On a somewhat related note, I hate UCAVs. That's my thought on the matter. Stupid UCAVs. SpartHawg948 21:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry if scifi pans out the way it always seems, then you have nothing to worry about becuase pilots are always flying fighters and I really don't see that changing for a very long time. As EDI says or along the lines, humans are unpredictable and that is a huge advantage. Lancer1289 21:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. And that's the reason I dislike UCAVs. People (ignorant civilian politicians, mostly) like to tout UCAVs as the 'wave of the future' and point out how they'll reduce casualties and whatnot. But manned fighters are always going to be superior, because of the human element. Manned UCAVs (which may seem like an oxymoron, but I'm referring to UCAVs that are remotely piloted as opposed to computer controlled) are marginally better, but you still lose something compared to manned fighters, as the operators don't have the same sense of situational awareness that the pilots of manned aircraft do. SpartHawg948 22:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed it is actually nice to have pilots because they can act on targets of opportunity usually quicker than UCAVS. Also manned aircraft are move heavily armed. Not to mention, while not having a huge ammo capicity, manned aircraft usually have a vulcan cannon as well, or some form of a machine gun. Especially after Vietnam and the Phantom, oh yea we don't need guns anymore, missiles are the future. Well the F-22 has a cannon, so apparenlty guns aren't going away and neither will pilots. :Also when it comes to visablilty, it is actually nice to have a window, or a canopy, becuase you can see a lot more then from a room with just a camera. Also from what I have sceen, piloting one of those UCAVs or UAVs is just like playing a video game, except if you die, you lose a $10 million dollar piece of equipment. Also what would a pilot want, to be behind a computer screen looking though a camera, or in a cockpit? It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, well at least all the pilots I've met think that way. Lancer1289 22:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's about what I've heard from them as well! They do tend to be pretty much unanimous on this issue. SpartHawg948 22:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC)